The Wario-Waluigi Codecs
by LucarioFan3
Summary: "Waa? People like all this "Kid Icarus: Uprising" and "Metal Gear Solid" codec nonsense? We'll show these poor suckers what real humor is! Ready, Waluigi? Cause it's Wario and Waluigi time!" Expect anything normal from this fan fic? Too bad, Waluigi time.
1. Chapter 1: Mario

**Chapter 1: Mario**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.**

"Waa! It's that stupid plumber, Mario!" Waluigi said.

"He owns me money!" Wario commented. "And he made me provide excellent service!"

"Nice reference," Waluigi said. "Anyways, as you know, Mario eats mushrooms to grow big-"

"Wait, how come we never tried eating mushrooms to grow huge?" Wario asked.

"I dunno," Waluigi muttered as pulled out a Mega Mushroom. "But there's no time like the present to find out!" the purple clad idiot chomped down on said mushroom, turning into a massive giant. "Waa-haa-haa! It's true! Eating veggies does make you big!"

"I guess now you're "too big" to be in Smash!" Wario joked.

"Not funny," Waluigi said with a deadpan look on his face.

**Hoped you liked our favorite idiots' conversation. Next codec is Pikachu.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pikachu

**Chapter 2: Pikachu**

**Review time!**

**Geardestroy: Don't worry, you'll get plenty more. ;)**

**Yoshizilla: Those puns were so cheesy, I have enough cheese for the whole month. XD**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

"Waa? What is that thing?" Wario asked.

"That's Pikachu, Wario," Waluigi answered. "The mascot of the Pokémon franchise. He has many electric attacks, and is quick as heck."

"What?! I don't stand a chance against that thing!" Wario panicked. "I'm giving up on this fight!"

"But Wario, you gotta be the very best, like no one ever was!" Waluigi replied. "To Smash them is your real quest, to humiliate them is your cause!"

"What is this, some sort of anime opening or something?" Wario asked.

**Another stupid conversation. Who's next? None other than the Hero of Time himself, Link!**


	3. Chapter 3: Link

**Chapter 3: Link**

**Review time!**

**Yoshizilla: D'oh, you're right!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

"Wario, it's none other than Link!" Waluigi shouted in excitement.

"Waa? What's so special about this guy?" Wario asked.

"He is one of the greatest heroes that ever existed!" the purple clad plumber answered. "He also has a lot of weaponry at his disposal: arrows, boomerangs, bombs! He wants it? It's his, my friend... as long as he has enough rubies!"

"And if he doesn't have enough rubies, he has to come back when he's mmmmmmm richer, right?" Wario responded.

"Correct, mah bio!" Waluigi replied. Wario's stomach began to growl.

"Waa! All this codec nonsense is making me hungry!" Wario said. "I wonder what's for dinner?"

"Hopefully lotsa spaghetti!" Waluigi replied.

**Up next is DK. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: DK

**Chapter 4: DK**

**Review time!**

**Yoshizilla: Well, they are true warriors, mah boi! They always get the hint!**

**MissQuestions: And there will be more, that's for sure.**

**DaisyBokoblin: Do you want the full version of Wario and Waluigi's take on the theme song?**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

"Oh look, it's that fat ape!" Wario said.

"Be careful on what you say!" Waluigi warned his friend. "He's been extra edgy today!"

"Why, did someone steal his Coconut Gun again?" the yellow pest questioned.

"Seems like it," Waluigi answered. "Got any ideas on who did it?"

"Well, that dark n' edgy angel has had a very shifty look in his eyes lately..." Wario muttered.

"Wow, that reference really expands my-" Waluigi said before being interrupted by Wario.

"Hold on, you Eager McBeaver! Let's keep this rated K!"

"Alright, just look out for his banana slamma attack," Waluigi replied.

"Oh brother," Wario muttered.

**Like what I said in my Smash Fanfic Direct, Kirby will be next. See ya later, followers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kirby

**Chapter 5: Kirby**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine.**

"It's big! It's scary! And pink!" Waluigi shouted.

"You mean there's an Alaskan Bull Worm around here?!" Wario worryingly asked.

"Nah, I'm just poking fun at that stupid Kirby," the purple pest replied.

"Well geez, you scared me for no reason!" Wario shouted. "I could have had a heart attack!"

"You can't handle a joke, can you?" Waluigi sarcastically asked. "Anyways, Kirby has been known to fly and inhale enemies whole."

"I know that!" Wario said. "I also know he can copy the abilities of those he swallows."

"Yep!" Waluigi said. "And he's gonna get yours, Wario."

"No, I'm gonna get mine, Wario!" the yellow idiot responded.

"A Brawl in the Family reference? Waluigi hates this," Waluigi muttered.

**Samus is next. Smell ya later!**


End file.
